A neurological disorder generates serious problems for the affected subjects, their families, and society. Currently, psychiatrists and neurophysiologists treat these disorders with a variety of medications, many of which have significant negative side effects.
Repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (rTMS) uses an electromagnet placed on the scalp that generates a series of magnetic field pulses roughly the strength of an MRI scan. Some studies have shown that rTMS can reduce the negative symptoms of schizophrenia and depression under certain circumstances. Both rTMS and MRI generate a strong magnetic field, generally greater than about 6,000 Gauss which has a strong and broad-based effect on the brain.